Jaiko Gouda
- 1979 anime= }} |-| Manga= |-| Movies= |-|Other= |Status = Alive |Species = Human |Gender = Female |Age = 8 or 9 |Birthdate = July 19th (Cancer) |Nationality = Japanese |Habitat = Tokyo |Career = Famous manga artist (future) |Talent = Drawing and writing manga Cooking |Personality = Aggressive, Mean, Temperamental (early manga chapters and early anime episodes) Sensitive, Kind, Caring (later manga chapters and anime episodes) |Alignment = Good / Neutral |Interests = Drawing manga |Hate = Her manga comics not getting published and/or liked |Dream = Becoming a manga artist |Hair color = Brown (1979 anime) Black (manga and 2005 anime) |Skin color = Fair |Eye color = Black |Parents = Mr. Gouda Mrs. Gouda |Siblings = Takeshi Gouda (older brother) |Spouse = Nobita Nobi (original timeline) |Pet = Muku |Friends = Doraemon, Nobita, Suneo, Shizuka, Moteo |First appeared = All the Way From the Country of the Future (manga and American anime dub) |Japanese seiyū = Yoshiko Ōta (1979) Kazuyo Aoki (1980-March 2005) Vanilla Yamazaki (April 2005-present) |English VA = Minae Noji |Other languages cast = 1979 anime: Spanish voices: Maite Mulet (2001-2002) Pilar Ferrero (temporary substitute for Mulet: 2002) Fátima Casado (2002-2004) Ana Guadalupe Hernández (2004-2005) Other voices: Carmen Ambrós (Catalan cast) 2005 anime: Ana Guadalupe Hernández (Spanish cast; 2004-2005) Alazne Erdozia (Spanish cast; 2005-present) Jolanda Granato (Italian cast) Marta Kurzak (Polish cast) |Japanese name = 剛田ジャイ子 Gōda Jaiko |Color #1 = Crimson |Color #2 = Tomato |Color #3 = Crimson |Portrayed by = Atsuko Maeda (Adult) Rio Suzuki (Young) }} Jaiko Gouda (known as Little G in the U.S. and U.K. version) is the younger sister of Gian. Her first appearance was in the first chapter of the manga. Appearance Jaiko is a short and chubby girl with short black hair almost physically similar to her brother Gian. She usually wears a red overall skirt and white top underneath and a beret in the 1979 anime with a manga artist's hat. In the 2005 anime, she has a green top with a flower on it and a manga artist's hat. Personality At the start of the story, Jaiko was a snobby and mean person who liked to play pranks on Nobita. This personality of her however, is short lived and in her later appearances she is shown as a kind and considerate person. Jaiko's nice personality is the total opposite of Gian's hot-blooded nature. In the 2005 remake, Jaiko's personality is the same as her later appearance. She is also shown to be skilled in cooking and sewing. Her original personality is presumably used to create Botako, an ugly and nasty girl that rarely made an appearance. As as aspiring mangaka, Jaiko goes by her amateur Mangaka mangakastyle pen name Christine Goda (クリスチーネ 剛田 Kurisuchīne Gōda), and sometimes submits her manga to publishing companies for prizes. She mostly fails in these contest because her storytelling is still rough. After that when she decides to give up writing comic books, Gian's friends are asked/forced to cheer her .jaiko formerly had crush on a guy who's name was motesugi. She has a crush on Moteo Mote, a seventh grader in the school. She is sometimes referred to as Hana. She loves to write comic books and draw. In the future, she will be a famous writer with lots of copies of her comic books sold. Family *'Takeshi Gouda - ''Jaiko and Takeshi are siblings and although most siblings fight, both of them get along well with each other, compared to her brother's cruel behavior towards his friends, with Nobita being the target of his bullying. *Mrs. Gouda' - Mrs. Goda is the mother of Jaiko Gouda. Mrs. Goda is very kind to her daughter and is better treated than Gian because of her good behavior. She is sent less frequently to do jobs and chores for the store like Gian. However, the two would also sometimes cook a special meal together for Gian. *'Mr. Gouda''' - She didn't interact much with her father but they presumably have good relationship. Trivia *In the American English dub, her nickname is Little G, to match with her brother's nickname. *Jaiko, despite having appeared in the manga even before production, didn't appear in the 1973 anime, as it is stated that she wasn't born then. She is often confused with Botako. *She make an appearance before her brother Takeshi Goda, though both are debut at the same chapter. Navigation es:Jaiko Goda it:Jaiko Goda ja:剛田ジャイ子 pt:Jaiko Gouda vi:Jaiko zh:技蘭 tl:Jaiko Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Goda Family Category:Female Characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deuteragonist